


Whips and Chains

by xanderdaqueer



Series: UKUS Pirate AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Gay Smut, Human Names, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Pirate AU, Public whipping, Punishment, Sadism, Slave Alfred, Slight aftercare themes, Whipping, Whips, captain arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland punishes his slave for disobeying him.





	Whips and Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcwollybob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwollybob/gifts).



      "You absolute fool," Arthur spat at the slave as he forced Alfred down to his knees on the main deck, the sun setting over the sea and reflecting on the water. "I fucking warned you, I warned you to obey me without talking back. And what do you do? Sass me? Disobey me?"

        A shirtless Alfred was facing downwards, clearly very guilty of saying some pretty nasty things and talking back to the captain.

        "Look at me, bitch!"

        Arthur's gloved hand pulled up Alfred by his hair and he sneered at the way the American grunted.

        He fingered at the curl that stuck astray from the rest of the slave's messy hair, watching with a smirk as Alfred's glare faltered and he shuddered in pleasure. 

        "S-Shit..." the American breathed. 

        Arthur stopped and slapped Alfred's cheek gently. 

        "Now," the captain murmured, taking hold of Alfred's bound wrists that rested on his lap and putting them above his head, forcing his hands and head down to rest on a crate. Alfred turned his head to the side, a flicker of rebellion fighting with the pleasure. "Stay put and take what I give you."

        A small group was gathering as Arthur made it obvious what he was going to do.

        Alfred shook as he heard the clacking of his captain's boots; Arthur was retrieving the whip that hung near the entrance of the cabin. He closed his eyes as he heard the clacking return near him. He had brought this upon himself, now he was reaping what he had sown.

        Arthur stood behind the slave, running his gloved fingers along the hard leather of the whip, relishing in the feeling of dominance it brought out in him. He was the ultimate picture of a master, as he cracked the whip off to the side and smiled. 

        A couple crew members chuckled, watching as Alfred drew shaky breaths, trying to calm himself.

        The American was, meanwhile, struggling with how to feel. Despite how scared he was of his captain, he felt a spark of arousal at being at his mercy, so submissive and beneath him, having to take whatever Arthur was going to give to him. He felt sick for craving that sadistic glint in Arthur's eyes, he felt sick for the way that he'd almost moaned as Arthur had pulled on his hair, the way that his cock jumped with interest as his head had been pushed into the crate. 

        Arthur watched as Alfred slowly opened his eyes again, watched as the slave bit at his lip.

        "Just fucking do it, alrea-" his words were cut off by a cry of pain, shock running through him. His back burned, he felt blood starting to rise and drip down his back from the hard lash.

        "Don't. Tell me what to do." Arthur ran his hand over the whip, licking his lips and watching as Alfred panted, his hands turning into fists.

        He drew his arm back again and gave Alfred another lash, going slightly less hard this time. Alfred grit his teeth, shifting his knees and turning so that his forehead was against the crate. Arthur smiled. Cute, he didn't want to be seen like this. He hit him again, reveling in the way Alfred keened and jerked before hitting him another time. 

        "Fuck!" 

        The word tore itself from Alfred's throat, sounding strangled as Arthur went for another harder lash. 

        Arthur pulled back for another one, hearing a sob from Alfred and chuckling. 

        "F-Fuck..."

        Another one. More sobbing. Alfred's face turned again, to the other side this time.

        Alfred pounded his fist into the crate at the next lash, breath coming fast and shaky. It hurt like hell. So why was he still feeling the same burning of arousal that he'd felt earlier. 

        Another hit.

        His cry sounded too close to a moan. 

        And then the last hit came, and Alfred felt the blood, he felt the burning, he felt it all. He heard as Arthur ran his closed hand along the whip, blood splattering onto the ground.

        "Get back to work, boys," Arthur commanded. Alfred lay there, shaking and waiting for his captain to do something. 

        He didn't have to wait long. 

        "Can you walk?" he heard. He nodded. With Arthur's help, he was hauled to his feet. He stumbled back to the cabin, breathing in a sigh of relief as the door was closed behind them and collapsing on the floor. 

        "Up," Arthur stated. Alfred straightened up, breathing heavily. "Give me your hands." Alfred raised his hands up to his captain and master, shaking and not looking at him. Arthur cut the ropes binding his wrists, and Alfred let his hands fall back to his thighs. 

        "You didn't seem to entirely hate that, hm?" Arthur insinuated, grabbing a cloth and dipping it into some water, beginning to clean up Alfred's back.

        Alfred was about to retort rudely, but then stopped himself. 

        "N-No..." he responded.

        Arthur chuckled, wiping up more blood.

        "Don't think that your erection is too discreet now, because it's not darlin'."

        Alfred blushed heavily, staring at the floorboards.

        Truth be told, however, Arthur was sporting a rather hefty erection himself. Watching the American in front of him, at his mercy, had affected him a little more than he'd like to admit. He'd take care of that later, while Alfred was asleep, if it still posed to be a problem. 

        "You can take care of it, if you wish." 

        Alfred's face heated up again, the arousal growing at the idea.

        Arthur's hands were surprisingly gentle as he cleaned Alfred up. Alfred's breath sped up as he pulled his cock out, a little shy. Never had he pleasured himself in front of Arthur like this. It was surprisingly intimate for something the two of them would do. He let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his hand around his cock and tugging slowly, face burning.

        He felt lips at his neck and let out a breathy moan, speeding up. They remained silent, listening to the sound of Alfred touching to himself combined with the creaking of the ship. 

        "Mmm..." he let a moan slip, and felt Arthur's lips curve up in a smile.

        "Don't be embarrassed, darling..." he heard, and leaned back towards the captain, into his touch. "Make yourself come for me."

        Alfred's eyes fell shut and he whimpered, feeling close already. He was tensing, pulling at his cock in rapid strokes as precum spilled from the head, lubricating his hand and making the strokes go more easily. His mouth opened in a moan as his eyelashes fluttered, feeling pulse after pulse of pleasure flow through him like waves as he came in his hand.

        Through the hazy pleasure of it, he felt Arthur clean up his come.

        "Get onto your little bed, love, time for you to get some sleep..."

        Alfred nodded, breathing out a quiet, hoarse "thank you" before hauling himself to his little pile of rags and laying down on his stomach, yawning.

        Arthur pulled off his blood covered gloves, sighing as he heard the American's breathing become rhythmic, signifying that he'd fallen asleep. It had been a long day. 

        It was time to take care of himself now. Damn, it really had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a good whipping.  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Insta for art: @artsyqueerboy


End file.
